Transformers Prime: Abandonment issues
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: Megatron steals Optimus Primes sparkling, and everyone presumes she's dead, but what happens when she re-appears, as a decepticon
1. Chapter 1

Elita-one wouldn't let anyone touch her sparkling, so she hid her. A tiny little sparkling, only a few years old, not even a toddler yet. She barely even knew her own father, Optimus Prime, Elita-one didn't care if she died, but she was not going to let Gemstar die, never would she allow it. She hid her daughter in her own room, praying that Megatron wouldn't search there, but she didn't expect him to have other plans.

Optimus was running as fast as he could, Arcee and Ratchet running behind him, they had received an emergency call from Elita-one.

"please, they want Gemstar" was the last message Optimus had received before her comm. Link had been disconnected. He arrived at his home and ran into the demolished building, and he froze, laying, in the middle of the rubble, was Elita-ones corpse, now nothing more than an empty, lifeless shell. Optimus bent down and picked her up gently and looked at her, she was gone, his spark mate, gone, but where was Gemstar? He heard a gasp and turned to see his small sparkling standing a few metres away, energon tears streaming down her face.

"Mother?" she asked and saw the corpse and her eyes widened in fright, Optimus took a step towards her and the sparkling scrambled back.

"you killed her" she whispered, petrified, Optimus was shocked, did she not recognise him? what was wrong with his sparkling?

"no sweetspark" he old her and she shook her head, sobbing as Ratchet and Arcee walked in.

"don't call me that, only mother can call me that!" she shrieked at them running away from them, Optimus went to chase after her, but Arcee stopped him.

"I'll get her" she told him gently laying a hand on his servo, she then sprinted after the tiny sparkling.

When Arcee caught up to the girl, she almost screamed, she was in the servos of Arachnid, Elita-ones true killer. Gemstar looked so happy in her arms, but she didn't know the truth, of course she didn't, she was so lost and confused, she didn't even recognise Optimus when she saw him.

"I will take care of you sweetspark, I was Elita's friend, her closest ally" Arachnid lied and Arcee really did scream then, but in anger and frustration.

"You liar!" she roared but she heard a loud clang behind her, and turned just as Megatron's hand crashed across her face, sending her flying backwards.

"don't speak to her like that, not while she has my sparkling in her arms" he growled at her and walked over to Gemstar, she reached for him, like Arcee had seen her reach for Optimus so many times before.

"Father, they killed…her…they killed her…Elita" Gemstar sobbed and Megatron took her into his arms and held her close to his spark. Arcee watched in dismay and horror as they both ground bridged away, and Optimus came running over and helped her up and looked at her expectantly.

"Megatron took her, she thinks he's her father" Arcee told him horrified, Optimus fell to his knees and sobbed, energon tears streaming from his optics, large sad, horrified tears, he had just lost his spark mate, and now, his sparkling had been stolen from him, Arcee was at a loss, she wanted to reassure him, but she to wanted to be reassured, Elita had been her greatest friend, how could she just be, dead. Oh and Gemstar, that sweet little sparkling what had they done to her? Arcee cried with Optimus, as they mourned their friend, and the small, innocent child.


	2. Chapter 2

Mieko crept past Jack and tapped him on the shoulder, Jack span round and Mieko jumped back trying not to giggle.

"this Earth game is strange" Bulkhead muttered watching Jack fumble about with his blindfold on, they had told him the game was called blind mans bluff. One human would wear a blindfold and be span around three times, then said human would have to catch the other players who made noises and gave hints, like Mieko tapping him on the shoulder.

Arcee found it entertaining to watch her charge wonder around clueless, tripping over and bumping into things. Mieko was enjoying this incredibly, pushing Jack over and laughing hysterically, Raff was sitting on a box just shaking his head in mock sadness, Bee was laughing and Optimus had an amused expression on his face plates, Ratchet was working and grumbling something about daft humans. Mieko pushed her luck however when she tried to trip Jack over a cable, and ended up tripping herself, Jack bent down and poked her shoulder.

"your it"

Mieko huffed and ran off before Jack could remove the blindfold, he chased after he laughing. All laughter ceased however when the decepticon alarm went off, and everyone gathered around the monitor, the screen showed an image of several decepticons, all mining an untapped energon supply.

"Ratchet, can you ground bridge us there?" Optimus asked and Ratchet nodded, and ushered the children out of the way before opening it up and the autobots minus Ratchet stepped through.

The first thing the autobots saw when they came through was Starscream, with his face plates attached to a femmes face plates. Arcee grimaced at the sight, and looked at the other decepticons, they were all avoiding looking up at the two who, judging by the way they were kissing, most likely spark mates, if they weren't then it was just a crime against nature. The femme stopped and looked over Starscreams shoulder and saw the autobots and placed a long, delicate finger on his lips.

"we have company" she whispered to him gently with a voice like velvet

"who dares interrupt…" he started turning around, but stopped when he saw the autobots and growled under his breath, the femme bot merely laughed, and now that Starscream was out of the way the autobots could get a good look at her.

She was as tall as Starscream if not a bit taller, she was sleek and had a beautiful frame. She was a bright violet colour and had yellow flames all along her breast plates, swirling this way and that. She had bright blue optics, which was strange, only autobots had blue optics. She smiled gently at them, walking over so she could get a closer look.

"well, autobots, yes father warned me about you" she told them walking forward slowly and calmly, as if she was greeting a new friend, not an enemy.

"who are you?" Optimus asked her and she chuckled loudly

"I, am Nightstar, Megatrons sparkling" she replied and Optimus frowned, Megatron didn't have a sparkling…

"take em down boys!" Nightstar yelled and the autobots were bombarded with decepticons, whilst Nightstar and Starscream continued to swap energon saliva.

Optimus slashed at the decepticons, taking off heads and other various servos from them, Arcee shot them and there was a wide ark of decepticon bodies, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were working together, Bumblebee would take out their legs and Bulkhead would smash their heads in, it was a very effective plan, until Nightstar got involved. Never, had Optimus seen anyone fight so gracefully, not since Elita-one had died. She leapt over Bumblebee landing feet first onto Bulkheads chest plates, with such force that she sent the huge bot tumbling backwards, then she span around and caught Bumblebee in the face with her right fist, and with her left she grabbed onto his chest plate and pulled with such savagery that she almost tore his spark out. Arcee kicked her in the chin and she tumbled back, but as she fell she stuck her hands out and span around, kicking Arcee's legs out from underneath her. Nightstar landed in a crouch and smiled at Optimus as the decepticons backed away from him, when Nightstar fought, you did _not_ get in her way. She stood up and walked in front of Optimus.

"you were stupid not to bring a medic along, because when I'm finished with you, you'll need one to put your spark back into it's chamber" she told him as she pulled a long sword off her back, Optimus' swords unsheathed on either of his arms and he charged at her, the decepticons watching carefully, all of them knew that she had been trained by the best Decepticons, at least twelve different teachers, and within a year she had been able to offline all twelve of them, she was definitely as strong as Optimus, but could she beat him? Nightstar bought her sword round in a wide ark, Optimus blocked it with both swords and she twisted around and managed to chop off his left servo. Optimus cried out in pain as she kicked him to the ground and stood above him. She bent down and smiled at him as he started to loose consciousness.

"night night" she whispered in his ear as everything went black.

"come in Optimus, do you hear me Optimus?" Ratchet called into the computer and cursed out loud. He'd been trying to contact them for hours now, and had gotten no response, what could possibly have happened? How outnumbered were they? Not even Megatron could take out all four of them so easily. Or could he?

"Ratchet, maybe we should go look for them" Jack suggested but Ratchet ignored them, for two reasons, one he was a med bot and couldn't go and storm the decepticon base on his own, and two, he had to protect the children, even if he was alone on this Earth, he had to protect them. One person might be able to help him though. Ratchet tapped away at the computers keyboard and called Agent Fowler.

Optimus felt groggy and weak, he opened his optics and looked around, he was in some kind of cell with Bumblebee's mangled form. He got up and half dragged himself over to bumblebee. His spark was flickering as he tried desperately to stay online, Optimus, having medical knowledge did what he could, as he had no equipment or tools it wasn't much, but it would keep him stable until Ratchet could help him. He looked up when the cell door open and Nightstar walked in with Megatron by her side.

"I do hop my daughter didn't, rough you up, too much" Megatron growled at him and Nightstar smiled innocently.

"I made sure it wasn't life threatening father, the honour of killing Optimus Prime belongs to you, but that one, he was getting on my nerves with that irritating clicking noise" Nightstar explained pointing to bumblebee lazily, Optimus glared at her and she winked at him.

"do you remember him Nightstar?" Megatron asked and suddenly Nightstar became deadly serious

"I remember father, how could I forget" She replied her voice low and sad, but Megatron just smiled, she remembered what he wanted her to remember, he had reprogrammed her the way he wanted, she was just a ghost of her former, Autobot self.

"father, may I speak with this one, alone?" Nightstar asked, and Megatron smiled and walked out of the room, allowing his sparkling some time alone, with the autobot leader.


	3. Chapter 3

The noise of Fowlers helicopter was the only sound for miles around, he was tracking a signal with Ratchet, Optimus's signal. He had sent out a huge distress signal around an hour ago, and when they found the co-ordinates they were going to ground bridge them out of there, and pray that no decepticons followed them through. Fowler was now directly above the signal, but there was nothing there, just an empty space.

"Ratchet, there's nothing here!" Fowler radioed Ratchet and Ratchet cursed hitting the monitor.

"maybe their underground?" Jack suggested and Ratchet shook his head sighing sadly

"unless I have direct co-ordinates I can't get them out of there" Ratchet told Fowler over the radio and Fowler continued his search for the missing autobots.

Optimus spat out energon as the femme approached him once more, she wasn't talking to him, she was just beating the life out of him, slowly and painfully.

"Why are you doing this?" Optimus asked pulling himself up into a sitting position, she raised and eyebrow and kicked him in the face again.

"you killed her, my mother, my poor mother" she whispered to him, he face was full of regret and pain, but also anger, overpowering anger.

"I never killed your mother" Optimus snarled, praying that she didn't meant who he though she meant.

"poor Elita…" she mumbled and Optimus immediately wanted to explain to the femme, Megatron wasn't her father, he was!

"I did not kill Elita-one" Optimus repeated and she shook her head and kicked him in the chest plating leaving a large dent a few inches from his spark.

"liar" she growled and Optimus shook his head in desperation.

"Arachnid killed Elita-one, I loved Elita, I would never hurt her" he tried but she just laughed at him and shook her head, she pressed a few buttons on her wrist and a holographic image of Elita-one appeared, but she was dead, and Optimus was looking over her dead body, and he was smiling.

"I remember it so well, mother only wanted to protect me until father came, but you shot her, straight through the spark, then that femme, Arcee" she hissed Arcee's name as if it were the most horrible thing on Earth, "she tried to take me away, but father and my adoptive mother _Arachnid _saved me" she spat out at Optimus and he shook his head sadly, what had Megatron done to his precious sparkling? The door swished open and Starscream walked in and Nightstar glared at him, he gulped under her cruel glare.

"Megatron told me to relieve you of your duties, he told me to guard Optimus and the other autobot" he explained smiling nervously, Optimus could tell from the way all of the decepticons acted around Nightstar that she was the boss, and it seemed as if they were more afraid of her than they were of Megatron himself. She breathed out deeply before walking past Starscream and using her finger she traced his lips and he giggled like a freak, she smiled and left him alone, she wanted a word with the other autobots, maybe she could get the truth out of them.

Arcee and Bulkhead had been chained up, Arcee suspended in the air and Bulkhead chained to the floor in an undignified manner. Nightstar walked in and ordered the decepticon that was watching them to leave, he didn't protest, he just nodded, bowed and left as quickly as he could. She ignored Bulkhead, using him as a sort of stairway and walked onto his stomach and stood in front of Arcee. She examined Arcee's face carefully, she hadn't changed since that dark day all those years ago, but she didn't seem as…dark, as she remembered her being.

"Arcee, you haven't changed" she whispered absentmindedly and Arcee frowned, did she know this femme?

"let, me, go" Arcee threatened, but Nightstar wasn't listening, she was trying to get the fuzz out of her head, something, was stopping her from remembering something, something important.

"I can't, my orders are just to observe, but father wont mind, if I, damage you slightly" she replied, her voice low and gentle, it was as if she wasn't really there, Bulkhead grunted from beneath her and she looked down at him and tilted her head to side, his face, it was familiar, but where had she seen it before?

"you weren't there that night, but I know you" she muttered to herself and he watched her, glaring curiously. An image flashed in front of her optics and she paused, what was that? She was just a sparkling in the image, and the one she was standing on, Bulkhead, he was with her, playing with her, protecting her. She shook her head, must be a glitch, definitely a glitch. She stamped her foot hard and Bulkhead grunted, she smiled, he wasn't that strong, just a hunk of metal, maybe father would let her turn him into a sofa?

"your turn" she muttered looking up at Arcee, Arcee narrowed her eyes, this girl couldn't be any worse than Arachnid, but, there was something painfully familiar about her. Nightstar grinned viciously, and lifted up her long slim finger and pointed at her optic, Arcee couldn't help but notice how sharp the end of her metallic finger was, and with one quick jab, Nightstar broke Arcee's optic, making her cry out in pain, Nightstar laughed gleefully. She enjoyed hurting those who had hurt her, it made her feel…calm.

She heard an explosion and span around, she strutted over to the door and opened it slowly, she saw nothing and so she frowned, there should be decepticons on guard, this was the brig after all. She walked out her arm transforming into a rather large canon and pointed it to the corridor, but she saw nothing, she didn't even notice Fowler run under her legs and crawl onto the chain holding Bulkhead down, he was holding a key that was far to large for a human, and with much effort he unlocked the chain, it made a loud 'click' noise and Nightstar turned around, she went to step on Fowler but Bulkhead shot her and she cried out as she flew backwards.

Optimus watched Starscream carefully, he was pacing, up and down, again and again. Bumblebee clicked weakly and Optimus nodded, this guy was annoying even when he wasn't doing anything. Optimus needed to get Bumblebee out of here, he could shoot Starscream down and make a run for it, but he was reluctant to leave the others behind, and Nightstar, if she really was Gemstar, then maybe he could convince her of the truth. He didn't have to worry about that however, as Bulkhead came barrelling in and ran straight into Starscream, who yelped and hit the wall, very hard, on the head. Arcee came in with Fowler clinging to her hand as she carried him. Bulkhead picked up Bumblebee carefully and Optimus sent a message to Ratchet, he stepped out of the cell and paused, Nightstar was laying on the floor groaning as she tried to get up, Optimus's spark was torn in two, he couldn't leave her, he couldn't. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up, before running back to the autobots, Arcee glared at him.

"we can't bring her, she's a decepticon" Arcee pointed out and Optimus shook his head

"no, she's just confused" he told her and Arcee crossed her arms, she hadn't worked it out yet. The ground bridge opened and they walked through, Ratchet looked at them, and then the bundle in Optimus's arms.

"why on Cybertron did you bring back a decepticon?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nightstar could hear beeping, a machine beeping. A medical machine. She blinked her optics open and looked around, this was not the decepticon med bay, it was to orderly and clean to be decepticons. She tried to move her arms, but she heard a rattling noise and looked at her wrists, chains. Definitely not decepticons. She glanced around, a white and red bot she new as Ratchet was monitoring some machines. He turned to face her and she glared at him. She was a captive.

"Optimus, she's awake" Ratchet called over his shoulder and Nightstar watched silently as he came over and stood beside the berth she was laying on. She said nothing, but when he brought his fingers up and placed them on her face she attempted to bite them, but Optimus just recoiled in shock, she snarled at him. He looked so sad, why was he so sad? She was his captive, surely he wanted to get revenge on her for the beating she gave him. She squinted at him and tried to work out why he looked so hurt, it wasn't because she had tried to bite him, it was something more than that, and it hurt her, why did it hurt her?

"you've grown" Optimus finally muttered, more to himself and than her and her optics narrowed

"why do you give a shit?" she asked him and he sighed, he looked so sad

"because I am your father" he told her and she shook her head, she was getting pissed off with the same old bullshit.

"Megatron, is my father" she replied breathing outwards as she spoke, was this guy as thick as his metal plating?

"Optimus, my scans indicate that her circuitry as been tampered with, most likely by Megatron" Ratchet told Optimus and Nightstar let her head fall back onto the metal berth and rolled her eyes, did they think she was stupid? Megatron had loved her, and she loved him, if Optimus really was her father, which he wasn't, surely he would have got her allot sooner than this, but something inside of her was curious, these autobots obviously believed that she _was _Optimus's sparkling, but that's impossible. Isn't it?

"take her to a cell, and watch her" Optimus ordered, regaining his usual composure, even if this was his sparkling, she was a decepticon now, maybe he should just let her go…

"yes sir" Arcee replied snapping him out of his thoughts, Bulkhead helped her take Nightstar to a holding cell, they hadn't used these cells before, but that didn't matter.

"I'll take first watch" Arcee told Bulkhead and he shrugged his shoulders and let her watch Nightstar. Nightstar stared at her curiously.

"you really don't remember do you?" Arcee asked her leaning against the cell door with her back to Nightstar.

"I remember what you did to Elita-one, you betrayed her" Nightstar retorted and Arcee stiffened

"I, never betrayed Elita, and I didn't kill her, neither did Optimus" Arcee told her coldly and Nightstar sighed, this was getting really old, really fast.

"what happened before that, before Elita was killed?" Arcee asked and it was Nightstars turn to freeze, what had happened before that? She hadn't ever thought about that before, she never really had to. She racked her brain for something, anything. Nothing, just a black empty fuzz where her memories should be. No, that was a lie, there was something there, an image, the one she had seen earlier, of her and Bulkhead, but that couldn't be a memory, it was impossible, utterly unimaginable.

Nightstar had been so busy thinking, that she hadn't seen Arcee turn around to watch her, the girl looked afraid, and panicked. Couldn't she remember a single thing about her time with Optimus? Arcee frowned as Nightstar shook her head.

"that's not important" Nightstar finally managed looking straight into Arcee's optics, before looking away and turning to face the wall of the cell, so both femmes had their backs to each other.

Ratchet checked on Bumblebee, he knew that decepticons were vicious, but this was awful. If he'd been in that cell for much longer, he would most certainly have died, because she had ripped a part of his spark off, Ratchet had managed to replace it but Bee wouldn't be doing anything for a while, a long while. Bumblebee clicked down at Raff, Raff had been terrified for Bumblebee when Optimus had bought him in, energon leaking from all areas and his spark flickering on and off.

"I know Ratchets the best medic on Cybertron Bumblebee, but I'm still worried" Raff replied understanding Bee's speech perfectly, Ratchet couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with himself, Bumblebee had called him the best medic on Cybertron, not that he didn't know that already, but it was nice to be complemented once in a while, Bulkhead came in and Mieko walked over to him and sat on his foot.

"Arcee take first watch?" Ratchet asked not turning around

"yeah, I don't know who I'm worried about most, Arcee, or the decepticon" Bulkhead muttered and Ratchet sighed.

"I'm worried about Optimus, if that really is Gemstar, then why doesn't she remember?" Jack called up, as if he were reading Ratchets thoughts.

"her circuitry has been tampered with, someone has purposely made her forget all information about Optimus, and the autobots" Ratchet explained to them all, but he left out the worst part, he couldn't repair her. Humans had something similar, amnesia, sometimes it was permanent and sometimes is was temporary, and usually, the humans would remember certain things over a period of time, this was just like that, but Ratchet didn't know whether or not she would remember. He hoped now that she was with the autobots, that her memories would return.

"do you think she'll remember?" Mieko asked and once again all heads turned towards Ratchet

"I honestly don't know"

Optimus sat in his private quarters holding the small object in his hands. It was a tiny little emblem, Cybertronians didn't have jewellery, they had emblems that you could apply to your body, this one was a single symbol that meant 'hope'. Optimus had planned to give it to Gemstar, when he had gotten back from his first duty, but he never got the chance. He could remember the day when she was activated. Optimus and Elita had picked out a tiny sparkling, a protoform, a silver, liquid body. They had placed their hands on it's tiny frame at the same time, and it changed, it took on Elita's gender, a tiny little femme, and had, as they later learned, Optimus's bold personality and loyalty. She was also very bold, unlike most young sparklings. Optimus remembered, he took her to a meeting with the autobots, they had all bought their children, as they thought it would be a good idea for them to bond and become friends during this hard time. He had placed her down with the other sparklings and gone to discuss the decepticon movements with the others. The autobots had been so involved with their discussion that they hadn't noticed Gemstar watching them, intrigued by the conversation.

"if we went around this way, we risk being seen, but there's a huge chance we wont be" Bulkhead had said when Gemstar had coughed gently, Optimus and the others looked down at her, her large blue eyes wide with ideas.

"yes sweetspark?" Elita asked her lifting her up gently

"you'd get caught going that way, but if you went, through that corridor, there wouldn't be any risk at all" she pointed out and everyone looked back at the map, and then at Optimus.

"at are you teaching her? She's a genius!" Cliffjumper exclaimed, and Elita smiled down at the small child, she was talented, no doubt about it, but what would such a talented child be able to do, as a decepticon.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron was furious, if he hadn't been Nightstars spark mate then he would have killed Starscream, but Nightstar would never had forgiven him for it, Megatron might not have liked his adoptive sparklings choice in spark mates, but at least she didn't hate him. Megatron dreaded to think what might happen to Nightstar in the autobot hands, the worst that could happen, she could remember. When he had found her, hiding in her playroom near the remains of her nanny bot, Megatron had intended to kill her, but had changed his mind. Taking her would hurt Optimus so much more, he had rewired her circuitry so she thought he was her father, but so that she stilled remembered Elita one as her mother, then, when she saw her mother dead, and Optimus standing above her, she thought it was Optimus that had killed her.

That part wasn't planned, but it sure was a bonus. Starscream was pacing up and down whimpering things like, if they hurt her I'll…and so and so forth. It was only when Megatron sent him out to search with all of his decepticon forces that Starscream finally calmed down, and even then he was irritating. Then they received the message, it was brief, and it was in what humans called 'text language'

In bot base, med bay, need help, plz hurry.

And underneath that she had sent co-ordinates, to the autobot base. Megatron couldn't help but smile, he was surprised at the message, but he didn't care, Optimus was not having her back, never would he allow him to take her back, she was his now, his sparkling, his Nightstar.

Nightstar glared up at the med bot, Ratchet. He had been there that night, she remembered him, very clearly, but that's not all she remembered. She remembered she was running, in her home, and she tripped, and grazed the metal plating on her knee, and Ratchet had patched her up, she had cried, she was, at the time, only a sparkling. Nightstar was beginning to doubt whether or not these memories were glitches or not, she prayed they were. The message had been sent, along with co-ordinates, she hadn't received a reply and she was glad, se wanted to prolong her 'rescue' she needed to learn more about these glitches, anything is better than nothing.

"hey, Ratchet or whatever it is, if I am, Optimus's sparkling, then why don't I remember?" she asked trying to sound casual, Ratchet stiffened for a second and turned to face her from the bars of her cell.

"most likely cause, some one has tampered with your circuitry, probably Megatron"

Nightstar thought about this, Megatron had always been careful to avoid bits of her past, the only thing he constantly reminded her of was when Elita one died, and she wasn't best pleased most of the time he did. She closed her eyes and let her head fall onto the hard concrete floor with a clang. Her eyes fuzzed for a second on impact before clearing up, she then did this again, and again, and again. Ratchet was watching her with curiosity, why on Earth was she banging her head repeatedly on the ground?

Nightstar was trying to get rid of the fuzz, she had seen humans do this when they were frustrated and decided to give it a go, and it was making her feel slightly better, dizzy, but better. The fuzz, was slowly and surely fading, she could see things, only blurred images at the moment, but she could recognise colours, and the scenery. She was at home, and her mother and father was sitting watching her, Elita one and her father, he was blurred, but she could see the colour, the colours of her father, and they weren't grey or black like Megatron, they were red and blue. Like Optimus Prime. Now she was banging her head because she wanted everything to go away, and Ratchet was becoming alarmed at the sheer force of her slamming her head to the ground, so hard in fact that he could see a rather large dent appearing on her face plates. Ratchet then decided he should stop her, and called Optimus on his comm. Link to see this for himself.

Optimus didn't know what to say, Nightstar was obviously trying to offline herself or put herself into stasis.

"we'll have to stop her before she causes damage to herself" Ratchet informed Optimus, they went into the cell and took her to the med bay, she didn't struggle, she just kept muttering 'stupid' over and over again.

When Nightstar had been examined the autobots left her in the med bay, arms and legs restrained so she couldn't escape.

"how could I have been so stupid? The black fuzz, the colours, stupid, stupid, STUPID" She growled to herself, Optimus had been telling the truth, but that wasn't what she was bothered about, she was bothered about the fact that she was an autobot, raised as a decepticon. It explained why she had always been so reluctant to kill, and liked humans, but she also enjoyed killing, enjoyed squashing humans like they were bugs, it made her feel good, so what was she? Autobot, or Decepticon? She snarled in frustration and got an odd look from Ratchet who had just walked in, she then began muttering stupid again and again, Mieko was finding this hilarious.

"dude, she's nuts" Mieko muttered and Jack shook his head, he new what this was like, he had called himself stupid whenever he had made a fool of himself, or when he got something wrong…

"Nightstar, why are you stupid?" Jack called up and she stopped mumbling, everyone stopped to stare at him, why was he asking her this question, she tilted her head backwards on the berth so that she could see him, and squinted her optics at him, had this human worked it out?

"Because I am, fleshling" she growled and Jack shook his head

"that's not an answer"

"I am stupid because I made a mistake alright? Now leave me be human" she replied angrily looking away from him, Bulkhead and Ratchet stared at her, she had made a mistake, could it be that she remembered? Or had she done something she regretted. Ratchet was just about to ask when the alarm went off and Arcee came running in.

"decepticons are here!" she exclaimed and everyone looked at Nightstar who was still staring off into space, she must have sent them a message when no one was looking, damn it.

"Autobots, defend the base" Optimus told them his arm servos transforming into blasters, and he walked outside of the base, as the decepticons were still outside and hadn't gotten in yet. The others followed, with the exception of Ratchet and the humans, and Nightstar who was still strapped to the berth.

"I don't want to leave" she whispered and Ratchet stared at her, her eyes were brimming with energon tears, she must have remembered, she must have.

"Gemstar?" Ratchet asked gently and she closed her eyes sadly.

"I've done terrible things Ratchet"

Ratchet watched her sadly, and slowly moved towards her arms and took off the restraints, she didn't move at first, but then she slowly sat up, she sound of gunfire was loud and clear. Gemstar stood up and looked over towards the door.

"I need to settle this"


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus was locked in battle with Megatron when it happened, he didn't see her until she was standing over Megatron, but he heard her. A sort of feral snarl had come from the base and then Megatron was flying backwards through the air with a blur of grey, violet and yellow. Megatron landed with a metallic thud and skidded across the dirt, Nightstar however landed on her feet and then walked towards the Decepticon leader menacingly.

"you lied to me" she whispered in a cruel, hateful voice

Megatron only stared at her, totally bewildered by her actions.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" She then screamed and brought her foot down on his chest plates with such force that she dented them, Megatron cried out in agony, she was inches from his spark, but she was going to kill him slowly, he would suffer, she would make sure of that.

Optimus was also shocked, had she worked it out? His precious Gemstar? But if she had, why was she doing this? Autobots did not attack others for vengeance, only to protect others, but then he remembered, she had been raised a decepticon, she wasn't like the autobots.

She pressed her foot harder against Megatrons spark, making him writhe around in agony, he wasn't used to pain, not like this. Her optics were glowing a brilliant purple, a mixture of red and blue, swirling around in her optics in such a furious way, such a murderous way, like nothing Megatron had ever seen. She pulled the sword of her back and pressed it to the side of Megatrons neck.

"you will pay for what you did to me, I will offline you, slowly, oh so slowly, and by the end of it" she told him lifting up her sword and pressing it against his right arm servo

"you'll be begging for death"

She cut off his right arm servo with one skilful flick of the wrist, Megatron cried out in shock, she then moved her sword to his left arm servo, another flick and that two was gone, Megatron was barely conscious now, and Nightstar new it.

"die" she whispered pressing her face up against his ear, and stabbing her foot into his spark, he convulsed and jerked around and Nightstar cried out as Megatrons spark tried to take her with him, but Optimus pulled her off of him, away from his dying spark. His flickered and extinguished. The other decepticons stared, Megatron was dead, killed by his own sparkling. Soundwaves long metal tendrils wrapped around Megatrons corpse, and he took it, and all the decepticons ran. They ran in fear. Optimus looked down at his sparkling, she as crying, sobbing uncontrollably.

"why? Why did he take me away?" she asked no one in particular, Optimus took her in his arms and held her close to his spark, and she cried, into her fathers spark, as the world around her crumbled, everything she had loved, it wasn't true, just a world created for her to stop her being with her family by Megatron.

Optimus looked over at his recharging sparkling, he had stayed with her until she had gone into recharge, and she looked peaceful now, not like the savage beast Optimus had seen off-lining Megatron. He was so worried, her eyes, that brilliant shade of purple. A mixture of autobot and decepticon, what kind of creature would that create? But he was more concerned about his sparkling, he could teach her the autobot ways, surely he could do that, she was, after all, an autobot by energon, surely, he could take away the beast that was her decepticon half, that much he could do.

Ratchet was worried about Gemstar, or Nightstar, he didn't know who she was. Never, had he seen an autobot, or even a decepticons eyes go purple, never. Medically, she was fine, absolutely A-ok, but was she that healthy inside her head? He sighed both mentally and physically, and Jack stared up at him, but Ratchet just continued monitoring Optimus's sparkling.

Jack was probably the only human that truly wanted to help Gemstar, he understood how it felt to be lost within yourself, he never spoke of his father, but until he had been arrested, he had lived with him. His father had taught him all the tricks of the trade, how to steal without getting caught, how to kill without leaving your mark. Not that he'd ever gotten that far, his father had been caught when he was six, and that's when he lived with his mother, the police said that the crimes were no fault of his own, but adult influence, namely his father, they had also said that he had been 'kidnapped' and that his mother had always had custody of him, so maybe, just maybe, he could help her.

Nightstar didn't know who she was any more, was she Nightstar? Or Gemstar? She truly did not know. She wanted to be Gemstar, and have the perfect life with Optimus that she's always dreamed of, until she had forgotten her dreams. Nightstar wanted to destroy, wanted to kill, yet Gemstar wanted to help, to forgive. She was so confused, she didn't know what she wanted to do anymore, before when she had been Nightstar I had been so simple, kill, kill, kill. But now, now there were all this confused thoughts, everything was muddled, mixed up. She didn't move, and she did her best to keep her breathing regular, if they thought she was awake who knows what they would do, probably try and convince her to be an autobot, but what would she do? Get angry? Be happy? She just didn't know.

Optimus got up and left the medical bay, he needed some fresh air. He walked past his comrades into the open space outside of the autobot base. He stared at the clouds and he setting sun on the horizon. What did he do now? Would he be a good father? Like he had always wanted to be, or would he fail and chase her away? He pushed all thoughts of Gemstar from his mind, he needed to empty his head, even if it's just for a little while, he needed to forget everything, and just be empty. Empty sounded good right now, no-one to worry about, no leadership, just peace. Optimus shook his head sadly, because he didn't want emptiness, he wanted his tiny little sparkling back, and his Elita-one. He just wanted to go home, back to Cybertron, but that would never happen, and he knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Gemstar had been with the autobots for a week now, and she was trying, she really was, but she just couldn't understand the concept of allowing humans to sit on them, inside them or even touch them. she thought they were grimy fleshbags, but at the same time she was amused by them, there attempts to gain speed and power from vehicles, stupid fleshlings. She sat outside the base and contemplated this autobot lie she had been given. A second chance, Optimus had called it, but did she deserve this second chance at life, when her first life went so horribly wrong. Every now and then she'd get the urge to crush something, usually Mieko, she found the girl to be incredibly irritating at the best of times, Raf, she could life with Raf, he was a calm collect boy who spent most of his time playing video games with Bumblebee. Jack. Jack intrigued Gemstar, he appeared to be the only human who truly sympathised with her, when she had asked why he had muttered something about a bad father. Gemstar had found this incredibly interesting but at the same time strange, she had thought that these humans cared deeply for their young and would never give them up for the world, like Mechs and Femmes wouldn't give up their sparklings for the allspark. Unless they were a decepticon. Was his father the human equivalent of a decepticon?

"Jack, there are good humans and bad humans correct?" She asked Jack and he looked up at her, as did Ratchet who was watching the monitors carefully.

"yeah, there are" Jack confirmed

"so, there are human decepticons? and human autobots?"

Jack frowned for a minutes and thought this through "I…suppose that's one way of looking at it"

"then why don't your autobots stop these decepticons?"

"they try, that's why we have police, they catch, the, uh, decepticons and put them in prison, but human decepticons aren't as easy to spot at Cybertronian decepticons" Jack told her and she titled her head in a confused way, and Ratchet decided to step in.

"humans can't be defined by their appearance like we can, they have no insignias to say whether they are good or bad, so it is allot harder to capture a human decepticon than a real one" Ratchet explained and Gemstar nodded, humans sure had it easy. Nobody would be able to tell if you were good or bad, this is definitely not the case with Cybertronians.

"was your father a decepticon Jack?" Gemstar asked suddenly and Jack froze where he was, and Gemstar immediately felt guilty for asking.

"Yeah…I guess he was" Jack finally said before walking away, Gemstar looked on at him sadly, she knew how that felt.

Jack didn't like talking about his father, but when he thought about it Gemstar had asked a valid question. Was his father a decepticon? In one word, yes. His father had been a criminal, a murderer, or at least, he had tried to murder. He supposed, this was why he felt like he understood Gemstar so well. When he had been younger and first started school, his teachers, and other students parents had presumed he would be a trouble maker, and a bully. But in fact it was he who got bullied. He had been a shy timid boy in school, as his father had made it clear, Jack was not smart, he was stupid and must remain quiet at all times. His teachers, after their initial disliking for the boy, had become concerned about his unnaturally quiet behaviour.

It had taken months of talking and school therapists to finally get Jack to tell them what his father had drilled into him, they then had to un-drill it, and he changed from a scared bullied boy, to an intelligent awkward boy, the awkwardness became apparent when he first had a crush. It was very comical. Had Gemstar wanted to know about his father because she was in the same position? People always expect you to act like your parents, and in her case, they expected her to be an evil murderer that wanted to kill everything. Jack didn't think she was like that, if anything, she was the most human out of all the autobots and decepticons. Autobots and Decepticons knew what they were, they were good, or they were bad. But humans didn't know this, every human on Earth had done something wrong in their life, whether they admitted or not, and Gemstar was like a human in this sense, she was not sure whether she was good or evil.

Gemstar was very interested in humans, because she believed that their way of life might be better than the Cybertronian way. Yes, humans had wars, but they didn't destroy their own planet now did they? Yes, they weren't as advanced as they were, but they were learning, they were curious. The autobots way of saving every human no matter who they were was something that didn't sit well with Gemstar, if they were innocent, peaceful humans, then she had no problem with saving them. If they were human decepticons, then she saw no reason to save them, because surely by saving them they were helping the decepticons, the evil of the universe, so why should they save them, why couldn't they just let them die, it wouldn't be their fault, they wouldn't have killed them, they just wouldn't have saved them either.

"Ratchet, why must we save evil humans?"

Ratchet did not know exactly how to respond to this question, so he merely shrugged his shoulders in hope that she would give it up, and to his shock she did. She became once again invisible to the world, noticing nothing yet at the same time everything. Lost in her own thoughts, where nothing could disturb her. Ratchet found this to be remarkable, that any being could become that lost in thought, that curious about the world.

Gemstar liked to remember Cybertron, she had never been able to before, but now, now she had her memory back she could do so. She remembered her friends, fellow sparklings, she remembered her fathers friends, autobot warriors.

"Ratchet, why did Megatron become a decepticon?" she asked suddenly after around an hour of silence.

"I…don't know Gemstar, I don't think anybody truly knows, not even Optimus knows" he answered her slowly, thinking his words through bit by bit. Gemstar was about to ask more but the decepticon alarm went off and she jumped up, ready and willing to help the autobots with their fight.

"I want to come" she pleaded with Optimus and he turned to face her with stern eyes

"I can help" she insisted and Optimus gave in

"very well, but be careful" he warned and walked through the space bridge, but before Gemstar could walk through Ratchet stopped her.

"be careful Gemstar, curiosity killed the cat" he warned her and Gemstar titled her head to the side before replying.

"yes, but we all know the cat has nine lives"

And with that, she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream growled as the ground bridge opened but then he stared at his spark mate as she walked through with the autobots, looking calm and collect, and ready for a fight.

"Nightstar!" Starscream called the sides of his mouth twitching up into a grin.

"Starscream, she killed Megatron, surely we should destroy her" one of the lower decepticons suggested to Starscream and he got a very pointed look from Soundwave, Starscream sighed, he had to keep Soundwave fooled as he was an invaluable ally.

"what if she joins us again, I'm sure it was some kind of glitch, right Knock Out?" Starscream asked looking for backup with the medic.

"hm? Oh yes, definitely a glitch" Knock Out confirmed still staring lustfully at Nightstars longs legs.

"My name, is Gemstar" Nightstar called over to them and they turned, Starscream looked at her puzzled.

"But…were spark mates" he muttered and she shook her head, he growled at her

"kill them"

Optimus stood with his swords unsheathed waiting for the decepticons to come to him, as did Arcee and Bulkhead, but Gemstar didn't like waiting, she ran forward as fast as her legs would carry her and shot pentothal air, twisting her body and landing in the middle of a group of decepticons, they went to grab her but she span on her left leg and stuck her right leg up towards their stomachs and kicked them all backwards, she then grabbed the long sword of her back and sliced another decepticon in half. It was then Optimus realised that the decepticons were paying no heed to him or the other two, only her, for she was the only threat to them at this present moment in time.

"Uh, shouldn't we do something?" Bulkhead asked and Arcee shook her head

"let her be, she needs to get a few things out of her system, and I don't think we should get in her way" she told him and Bulkhead stayed standing where he was watching with curiosity.

Gemstar was enjoying this, she didn't know why, but destroying decepticons was very therapeutic, then, the only decepticon left was Starscream, she turned to him and felt her spark lurch in her chest, could she kill him? Her spark mate? But did she even love him? She took a step forward and span her sword around in her right hand, she looked at Starscream, he looked rooted to the spot, he had something in his had, but he dropped it, transformed and ran. Gemstar sighed with relief, she wasn't sure she'd be able to kill him just yet, and the black object intrigued her. She walked towards it and in the back round she could hear Optimus requesting Ratchet open a ground bridge back, Bulkhead kicked the remains of a few decepticons, and Arcee walking up behind her, she bent down and picked up the black object.

Images flashed in front of her optics, as memories flooding into he system, Megatron, slaying her mother, then using this, black energon, to torture her, to make her forget, she dropped the black energon and stumbled backwards holding her head.

"Gemstar! Are you alright?" Arcee asked her grabbing her shoulders gently, but Gemstar couldn't respond, her vocal system failed her and she could only blink and stare at the piece of dark energon.

"Optimus, it's a piece of dark energon, and Gemstar looks unwell" Arcee called over to Optimus gently releasing Gemstars shoulders and waking towards the black energon.

"Don't touch it!" Gemstar warned and Arcee stopped and turned to look at her suspiciously, why couldn't she touch it?

"it's been merged with Starscreams spark, only he can touch it without being…affected" Gemstar explained and Arcee tilted her head worried, she had picked it up, was that why she had stumbled and frozen?

"so do we just leave it?" Bulkhead asked and Optimus looked from Gemstar, who was still staring at the dark energon like it would jump up and kill her towards said dark energon.

"yes, until we can find a way to move it, autobots, return to base" he ordered and took Gemstars hand gently, she looked up at him, and he smiled reassuringly, and led her back to base, and after Ratchet had given her the once over she went and sat outside on one of the ledges.

Those images, those horrible images. Megatron forcing the dark energon into her spark…she stood up suddenly. Into her spark, did that mean that somewhere, most likely in the decepticon base, there was a piece of dark energon that was connected to her spark? If so, what would happen in one of the decepticons destroyed it, her spark suddenly felt very cold, as if someone had wrapped their hand around it and she heard the horrible, whispering of Megatron in her head.

"_you, cannot escape me child, you think you are free, but when we next meet, I will show your spark to Optimus, and show him the darkness coursing through it"_

Her legs were trembling and she fell onto her knees, Optimus would surely hate her if he saw the dark energon in her spark, there was no doubt about that, he had given her a second chance, but he wouldn't give her a third. She was shaking all over, and all sound seemed to vanish, she couldn't get Megatrons voice out of her head, and to make it worse, it felt like Megatron was squeezing the dark energon, and it was making her feel dizzy and light headed.

"Hey Ratchet, do you know where Gemstar is?" Jack asked and Ratchet looked up and then outside, Gemstar was most likely sitting just out of view.

"She's outside" he grumbled and Jack nodded his thanks and went to see her but Mieko stopped him.

"why do you care about her so much? She's a decepticon!" Mieko asked him waving her hands around in the air, but Jack just pushed her gently out the way

"no she isn't, and what would you know Mieko?" Jack asked her trying to control his temper

"her father was Megatron!" Mieko insisted and then Jack lost it

"So what? So she was raised by Megatron, who cares? Who cares who raised you, just because your parents are bad, doesn't mean that you are! So, LAY OFF" Jack roared at her, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Raff and Optimus stared at him as he turned and walked out of the room towards Gemstar.

Jack couldn't believe he'd lost his temper, but after all the years of calmness and being as kind as possible, it felt good to yell at someone, and he had hated the way Mieko had made it sound like you must be like your parents, when you didn't. He saw Gemstar sitting on a rock staring blankly into space, she looked a bit upset.

"Hey Gemstar, you ok?" he called to her and she blinked a few times and looked at him before shrugged her shoulders, she offered him a hand and he climbed on and then she helped him onto her shoulder.

"wanna talk about it?" he asked and she sighed

"yeah, but don't tell Optimus, not yet anyway" she told him and he nodded holding up his hand and crossing his heart, Gemstar smiled, she liked that Earth custom, cross my heart and hope to die.

"well, when we went out, we found a piece of dark energon, and it brought back some…painful memories about when I was a sparkling, and I think, no, I _know _that Megatron has a piece of dark energon that's linked to my spark, and if he wanted to, he could kill me with it" se told him, the words pouring out without regards to anything else, Jack nodded and pondered this for a moment.

"Well, if we tell Optimus, then we can go get it from the decepticons, but wait, I thought you killed Megatron?" Jack asked and Gemstar nodded

"so did I, but ripping out his spark obviously wasn't enough to kill him, and he said that he was going to show Optimus the darkness in my spark" she sighed and covered her face with her hands sadly.

"well then, let's explain to Optimus, and then-" Jack was about to say, then we'll get it bak, when Gemstar screamed, and grabbed her spark, like she was in pain, serious pain, Jack stumbled and grabbed onto Gemstars face mask and began yelling

"RATCHET! OPTIMUS!"

Optimus ran out to see Gemstar screaming in agony and Jack trying desperately to not fall off, because falling off a giant robot wouldn't be good. Arcee ran over and grabbed Jack as he fell and then Optimus and Ratchet began carrying her inside, Optimus looked absolutely petrified.

"what's wrong with her?" he demanded and Ratchet grabbed his medical equipment and began wiring Gemstar up.

"It's Megatron!" Jack yelled and Optimus turned to face him

"He has a bit of dark energon that's connected to her spark! He made her connect with it when she was a sparkling! He's going to kill her!" He explained quickly and everyone stared at Gemstar, and Optimus clenched his fist together angrily, Megatron, was going to pay.


	9. Chapter 9

Ratchet, for the first time in his time as a medic, didn't know what to do. He didn't even know that you could bond with dark energon, he didn't think it was possible, he knew that Megatron had forced the dark energon into his own spark to gain it's powers, but did that mean that by destroying a certain piece of dark energon, you would kill him? And if so, was it possible that, the piece of dark energon he had bonded with, was his knew spark? It would certainly explain how he kept coming back from the dead.

Gemstar groaned from the medical table she was fastened to, she had stopped struggling after twenty minutes, and now only now and then did she move, and she usually appeared to be in pain. Optimus had gone to his private quarters fuming, he was out for revenge, and Megatron was going to be on the receiving end.

"Gemstar, can you hear me sweetspark?" Ratchet asked her gently, he knew that talking to a stressed patient was good, and he also hoped for any kind of reply, anything at all.

She groaned and tilted her head towards his voice, her closed optics opening a fraction of an inch.

"Don't worry, it'll all be alright" he told her gently rubbing her face plates with his fingers, her eyes closed again and she lay still.

Jack had been sitting very still, eyes closed, thinking, for about ten minutes. Raff had watched him worried and Mieko kept poking him, but nothing would stir him from his sleep like trance.

_Megatrons alive, in dark energon…where is the energon?_

The base? No, too obvious, somewhere Megatron would always remember, somewhere close to him, yet far away at the same time…

Jacks eyes snapped open and Mieko yelped jumping away from him, he had two theories, either one was a possibility. And the second one was the most likely of the two, so he decided to try that one first.

"Guys, fancy sneaking out through a ground bridge?" Jack asked his fellow humans, Raff nodded solemnly, knowing this was all to save Gemstar, Mieko, grinned mischievously, already planning how to get out.

Ratchet heard the whirring of the ground bridge and span around, the only thing he saw, was the back of Mieko's head as she vanished into the green glow of the bridge, Ratchet cursed in his head, and ordered Bulkhead and Arcee to follow them, they did so unquestioningly. Ratchet turned back to Gemstar and noticed something, in her leg, glowing ominously, he hadn't noticed it before, but now the light was hitting it at a certain angle, he could see it perfectly.

"Dark energon"

Jack ran leading the other two through the masses of dead zombies and looked around, he figured, that Megatron would leave his life force, the dark energon, somewhere that no autobot would even consider looking, amongst the dead. He climbed up to the peak as Mieko and Raff began moving shards of metal around to get a better look. He looked around the graveyard and spotted something glowing darkly, he yelled at the other two and pointed towards it, then climbed down and ran with them to see it. A shard of dark energon, but, it had been snapped in half…

**I know this chapters short, I promise the next one will be longer, oh and thank you AlienKittenwithClaws, I though Gemstar was a nice name to, keep reviewing peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stared at the dark energon, why was it broken? Where was the other half? He went forward, in a sort of trance and reached out to touch it.

"Jack!" A voice called, but he ignored it, and placed his hand on the energon. Images flashed through his mind, dark, evil images. Jack screamed and jumped away from it, he felt like he was on fire, his mind was racing, and he just couldn't see straight.

"Jack!" The voice called again and he saw the blurred image of Arcee reach out towards him, he fell forward and she caught him in her hand.

"what were you three thinking? Coming out here alone!" Arcee scorned them as she lifted the delirious Jack up into the air and examined him gently.

"Ratchet, ground bridge us back, and call Fowler, we need a human doctor" she called into her ear piece as Jack mumbled something about Unicron.

Ratchet stared at the two different pieces of energon on his lab table, with a special piece of equipment, a pair of huge tweezers, had gotten both halves of the dark energon and was now examining them on a huge meal lab table, Jack was laying on a small medical bed with Fowler and a doctor next to him, he was pale, clammy and most definitely unwell.

"I can't work it out, how could Megatron have snapped the dark energon in half without dying? By some one else just touching it, it should cause him unbelievable pain" Ratchet murmured to himself, yet again analysing the energon, then walking towards Gemstar and checking her stats. She hadn't moved in about six hours, not a good sign.

"Ratchet, where could Megatron be?" Optimus asked him and Ratchet looked over at his worrying friend.

"I don't know"

Optimus looked towards the ground, nodded, then walked and sat beside Gemstar, taking her delicate hand in his, and begging, inside his head, for her to be alright, to survive.

Jack could see so many images, dark images. He was Megatron, and he was destroying everything, and everyone he could, and he enjoyed it. He saw Optimus and wanted to scream at him, he hated him with all his heart and soul, and he wanted nothing more to rip him to shreds, but he wanted him to beg for death, scream for it, but how was Megatron going to make him do that? His mind wandered, to the sparkling, the infant that belonged to Optimus and his spark mate, Elita-One. He shifted his face plates into an evil grin, and turned and walked away from where Optimus was battling, and went to his home, where he knew that Gemstar would be.

Killing Elita-One had been simple, she was pathetic and weak, plus, Arachnid had volunteered to help, and, after seeing the sparkling, decided she wanted to keep her as her own. This, at first angered Megatron, then, a new idea dawned upon him, they would raise the child together, not as spark mates, but as business partners, Arachnid rewired the sparkling and then allowed her to see Optimus, holding the mangled corpse of her mother, then all Megatron had to do was pretend to be the caring father.

As Gemstar had gotten older, Megatron developed a true bond with her, and treasured her like she was truly his sparkling, and, even when she had decided that she wanted Starscream to be her spark mate, much to Megatrons displeasure, he had still loved her, and then she had tried, and failed, to kill him, the bond had vanished, along with his daughter, Nightstar.

Fowler shook his head sadly, it looked as though Jack had lost his mind, he was just a child, yet his involvement with the Autobots had made him loose his mind, the doctor said that he should recover, but that it would take time, allot of time. Fowler had to tell his mother, and it was very fortunate that she knew about the Autobots and Decepticons, it would make explaining to her easier, but it wouldn't ease the pain of loosing her son, for however long that may be.

"Is there nothing you can do to help him?" Raff asked the doctor and the doctor looked sympathetically at them, but shook his head.

"I've done all I can, the rest is up to him" he told them, nodded to Fowler, then left quickly.

"m…m…Megatron…hidden…" Jack muttered and Optimus stared at him, what did he just say?"Jack? Where is Megatron hidden?" Ratchet asked him gently, and Jack's eyes flung open, only to reveal them glowing a dark, menacing shade of crimson.

"In my head"


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing that Gemstar realised when she opened her optics, was that there was no pain, this, she decided, was a good thing. She then realised it was dark, most likely night time, she saw Ratchet sitting with his optics closed on a huge seat, his head lolling to the side, and every now and then it would snap up and begin lolling over to the side once more.

"you wake at last child" a cruel rasping voice muttered and Gemstar's optics widened, her head snapped to the side and she saw Jack, strapped tightly to a metal berth, he was grinning, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet, and a much more powerful voice spoke over his at the same time.

"your poor little human friend tried to save you, now look what has become of him" Megatrons voice taunted her and she stared, dumbstruck at him.

"your in…Jack…" she muttered and he laughed loudly, she heard Ratchet stand up and she sat up and watched Jack, rather, Megatron as Ratchet walked over to her.

"how?" she asked him her voice barely a whisper

"We don't know" Ratchet told her, pulling her into a comforting hug, but her eyes never moved from Jacks eyes, gleaming, bright, red.

Optimus was happy when he heard that Gemstar had woken up, but when he came in he felt less so, as he was reminded of Jack's current…condition, Mieko was sat hugging his sobbing mother whilst Arcee wouldn't even speak, she just couldn't, for fear her voice would betray her emotions. Gemstar was sitting, cross legged on her berth, optics closed, and Optimus presumed she was thinking, and he hadn't wanted to disturb her, so he busied himself, with anything he could. Bumblebee had only just recovered from his run in with Nightstar, so he was still confined to his berth, and Bulkhead was looking after Raff.

Ratchet stood beside Gemstar and watched her, she was muttering something.

"think like a decepticon…think like a decepticon…"

Ratchet stared open mouthed at her, think like a decepticon? Why would she do that? Was she trying to bring Nightstar back out again?

"think like Nightstar" she muttered and then stopped talking altogether, and for a second Ratchet thought she had done it, until her eyes snapped open, they were a brilliant…Purple…

Gemstar needed to think like Nightstar again, otherwise how would she save Jack? Nightstar would know what to do, even if she was her decepticon half.

"I knew it was only a matter of time"

Gemstar opened her eyes and she wasn't in the base anymore, she was standing face to face with herself, no, with Nightstar, her other half.

"matter of time before what?" Gemstar asked, they were standing in oblivion, they weren't anywhere, everything was dark, pitch black, there was no light, yet she could see Nightstar perfectly.

"before you came for help" Nightstar replied, the only real difference between the two was their eyes, Gemstar's were blue, Nightstar's were red.

"tell me how to save Jack, how to get rid of Megatron" Gemstar pleaded but Nightstar shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that, we are one entity, and you need to stop fighting who we are"

"I am not a decepticon"

"I never said you were, but you and I are the same person, but you continue to fight me, you need to accept me, we need to become one, like before…"Gemstar stared at her, she was scared, not of Nightstar, but of what she was saying, why was she scared, because she knew it was true.

"we have never been one" Gemstar replied indignantly

"when we were fighting Megatron, we were one, our thoughts the same, stop being foolish! And accept it!" Nightstar was yelling now, he decepticon anger evident.

"but, what would that make us? Not an autobot, not a decepticon, a…hybrid?"

"I…suppose…yes, but we are not alone, there must be others out there like us, Gemstar, we are one, don't fight it" Nightstar told her and held out her clawed hand, Gemstar hesitated, then took it.

Her eyes snapped open, and Ratchet stumbled backwards, she stood up and looked at the two pieces of dark energon, and it suddenly made sense.

"Gemstar?" Ratchet asked and she turned but shook her head

"Nightstar!" again the shake of her head.

"then who?"

"I am both Gemstar and Nightstar, we are one in mind and spark, I am Sunstar" she told him walking towards the dark energon and picking both halves up, one in each hand, before facing Megatron.

"One piece of energon, connected to two sparks, well down Megatron, I would never have thought of something so suicidal" Sunstar said to him, she suddenly had the attention of everyone in the base, Megatron included.

"what are you talking about Gem…Sunstar" Ratchet asked her and she smiled kindly

"This is one single piece of energon, yet it is connected to both myself, and Megatron, therefore, one cannot live without the other, and one cannot die, unless the other does, and technically, Megatron _is _dead, therefore, what I am about to do, should kill him, and set Jack free"

"and what are you about to do?" Arcee asked her, but they all knew the answer

"die"

Before anyone could react, she rammed both pieces of dark energon into her spark, and screamed in pure agony, Jacks body started to spasm, and a wisp of dark energy floated out through his mouth, and the same happened to Sunstar, before the dark energon shattered, and she fell limply to the floor, still, unmoving, and her spark extinguished.

Jack lay still, and his mother and the doctor rushed over to him, he was still, but alive, Jack was alive. Ratchet was busy hauling Sunstar onto a berth and trying desperately to ignite her spark again, but it wouldn't work, she was dead, Sunstar, Gemstar, Nightstar, she was dead.

Optimus fell to his knees, and sobbed, she was dead, he had only just found her, and already she had died, it was his worst nightmare come true, now he would never have his precious sparkling back, before he had hope, now, he had nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack couldn't watch, he was confined to a wheelchair for the funeral, Sunstar was being placed into a stasis chamber, and then they were going to burn it tomorrow, he wasn't going to watch, even now, watching her limp corpse being lifted into the chamber and being fastened upright so that she wouldn't fall over, he winced every time someone touched her, every time her head moved, because, she was dead.

Optimus looked down at Jack, he was taking Sunstars death worse than he was, when he had found out, his mother told them he had locked himself into his room and cried for two hours straight, he had finally found someone who understood him, someone who knew what a bad father was, and how it felt to feel totally alone. Optimus wanted to be able to reassure Jack, but he honestly didn't know how, his sparkling was dead. Gone.

Jack didn't believe it, not really, something inside him told him she was alive, as impossible as it seemed, he knew, that she wouldn't be there tomorrow, he knew it might seem crazy, but when Megatron had been in his head, she had been there, somehow, she had gotten into his mind, and set him free.

_Jack just wanted to die, he didn't care if Megatron had his mind, the pain was unbearable, and now, to make it worse, Megatron was screaming…wait screaming? Jacks world started crumbling, Megatron was fading, the pain was numbing, the pain was gone…_

"_Jack" a voice whispered and he instantly recognised it as Gemstar_

"_Gemstar?"_

_I have a new name now, Sunstar, please Jack, don't believe in death, I will live, I will not burn"_

"_what do you mean?" Jack asked panicking as everything started to fade_

"_I will find you again someday Jack, until then, be happy"_

Then her voice had vanished, along with Megatron, and he was in bed, in the base, with his mother crying happily and at the same time, sadly.

He knew she would be alright, he didn't know how, but she would, somehow…Jacks eyes drifted shut, as Sunstars eyes were shut by Optimus.

"SHE'S GONE!"

Jack sat up so fast he gave himself head rush. He grabbed the wheel chair by his bed and dragged himself into it without waiting for anyone to help, and wheeled himself as quick as he could to the main hanger, and a grin broke out onto her face at the sight, Bumblebee was peering behind the burial chamber bewildered. Empty.

"I knew it…I knew it" Jack whispered grinning, but when Ratchet turned to face him, he hid his grin beneath what he hoped looked like a confused frown.

"Ratchet, is it possible that she survived?" Optimus asked hopefully, but Ratchet was staring at last nights CCTV.

"apparently so"

It was a blurred image, but they could clearly see, Sunstar, opening the burial chamber from the inside, climbing out, and creeping out of the base.

Sunstar stared at the world around her, she was needed, there were others out there like her, and they needed her help, to accept who they were, she heard a scream and looked down, a human female was staring up at her with large shocked eyes, she looked about the same age as Jack.

"Are you lost little human?"

"I'm not lost…I'm alone…" She muttered and Sunstar looked down at this human gently

"would you like to come with me? Then neither of us will be lonely" Sunstar suggested, the girl hesitated then nodded, a smile on her face, Sunstar held out her hand and she climbed up onto it.

"I'm Kyra, who're you?"

"I, am Sunstar, and I, am a new breed"

**NOTE- I will be posting a poll, yes or no, should I do a sequel?**


End file.
